Kougane
, or Kogane in different publications, is , who is the main antagonist in Kamen Rider Gaim: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup!. History Kougane is the manifestation of the Golden Apple created by the Over Lords in the past. When an experiment by Ryoma goes wrong, Kougane awakens and kills Ryoma. Kougane's existence causes the Armored Riders to lust after each other for the "Golden Fruit". Slowly, the Armored Riders start to kill each other off as Kougane masquerades as Yuya to get to Kouta. When it is revealed that he is not Yuya, Kougane transforms into Armored Rider Mars and defeats Kouta. Corrupting Kouta into Kouta-Yami, the two go after Lapis. However, Ryugen, Baron, and Marika interfere, with Lapis disrupting the mind control on Kouta. Kouta transforms into Gaim Kachidoki Arms and chases Mars in a fight that ultimately allows most of the deceased Riders, whose heart was not fully corrupted like Sigurd and Duke, to return to aid Kouta. Mars emerges with a flaming horse and is defeated by the Armored Riders as the world returns back to normal, also resulting in Lapis' disappearance. Arms Like with the other Lockseed-using Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Mars' forms are called . - Golden= Golden Arms is Mars' default golden apple-based European Knight form. Accessed through the Golden Ringo Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapons are the Sword Bringer and Apple Reflecter. This form debuts in episode 37. Appearances: Episode 37, The Golden Fruit Cup! - Flaming Horse= Mars' body merges with The Flame Horse in the final battle of the movie to fight the Armored Riders and New Generation Riders. Appearances: The Golden Fruit Cup! }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Mars' Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Sword Bringer - One of Mars Golden Arms' personal weapons **Apple Reflecter - One of Mars Golden Arms' personal weapons Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kougane is portrayed by http://www.heroshock.com/?p=11770 As Kamen Rider Mars, his suit actor is , who also serves as the suit actor for Kamen Riders Bravo and Kurokage (Ryoji Hase). Notes *His name is derived from the word which means "gold" in Japanese. *According to Kamen Rider Gaim producer, Naomi Takebe, the criteria of the character was to focus on the ability to convey the aura of a god. *Because Kataoka comes from a kabuki background, Mars' transformation pose was designed to feature some relatively slow motion moves in a Kabuki style.http://henshinjustice.com/2014/05/23/kamen-rider-mars-golden-rider-gaims-summer-movie/ *Similar to the villainous Rider of the previous summer movie, Mars has a dominant gold color. ** Both are also non-human Riders. ***With Kougane himself is also a non-Inves monster, he is considered as the third non-Inves monster in Kamen Rider Gaim series, succeeding Pitcher Plant Monster and Grasshopper Monster. (Highlight to reveal Spoiler) *He and Kamuro share a few similarities with Caucasus and Hercus. **They are gold-silver pairs who share the same motifs (Mars and Kamuro are apple-themed Riders, while Caucasus and Hercus are beetle-themed Riders). **Both Mars and Caucasus are movie-exclusive evil golden Riders. *Mars and Kamuro's shoulder pads in Golden and Silver Arms respectively are similar design to Kamen Rider Zangetsu in Melon Arms. *Mars's transformation announcement is similar to Zangetsu's Melon Arms announcement in the sense that they both invoke a higher sense of authority. In this case, the presence of a God and the presence authorized by a God. **They are also both spoken in full Japanese. **His Golden Lockseed transformation announcement is a mix between a full Japanese catchphrase and an orchestrated tune that has the highs and lows similar to Baron's announcement. *His rider name "Mars" is also based on the god of war from Roman mythological (Ares in Greek) of the same name *Mars shares similarities to the previous two movie-exclusive evil Armored Riders: **Like Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim, he enters his Final Form by having a supernatural entity in place of his lower body. **Like Kamen Rider Fifteen, he makes his debut exclusively in his Rider form during the tie-in episode/special of his movie. Legend Rider Lockseeds *The following Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Mars, as well as Zangetsu: **Stronger - "Aku wo Taoese to Ore wo yo Bu!" **ZO - "Daijizen Neo Seimeitai!" **Agito - "Mezamero, Sono Tamashii!" **Ryuki - "Tatakawanakereba Ikinokorenai!" **Hibiki - "Tatakikome Kiyome no Oto!" **Momotaros - "Ore Sanjou!" **Fourze Cosmic States - "Minna no Kizuna de Uchuu wo Tsukamu!" References Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Dark Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Armored Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Villains Category:Deceased Riders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Non human riders Category:Slasher Riders